This invention relates to a folding food take-out device formed of a suitable synthetic resin and more particularly, to a folding food take-out device adapted to be shrink-packaged together with a food container and unfolded when food is taken out of the container.
One example of the prior art folding take-out devices is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Appln. Publication No. 23333/1982 wherein a synthetic resin food container lid comprises a lid body having a peripheral edge adapted to fit on a container and an annular shoulder for supporting an indication paper sheet, the improvement comprising a pair of ears provided on said shoulder in diametrically opposite positions of the shoulder extending inwardly of the shoulder and a thick food take-out member integrally formed at the opposite ends thereof with said ears.
In the prior art described above, since the food take-out member is integrally formed with the interior of the synthetic resin lid body, the length of the take-out member is constant. Thus, although the food take-out member is employed with a soft azuki-bean jelly container the diameter of the opening of which is greater than the height (depth), when the food take-out member is employed with an instant noodle cup the diameter of the opening of which is smaller than the height (depth), the food takeout member encounters difficulty in taking the noodle from the bottom of the cup.
Although a long food take-out member which can be satisfactorily employed with the container such as the instant noodle cup has been proposed, when the long food take-out member is laid on the upper surface or side wall of the cup and shrink-packaged together with the cup by a wrapper, there is the problem that one or the opposite ends of the take-out member protrude out of the package and thus, the take-out member can not be integrally packaged with the cup.
The present invention has been developed to solve the problems inherent in the prior art food take-out members referred to hereinabove.